Hermione!
by Gryffindor-Princessxx
Summary: Hermione leaves Hogwarts at the start of her first year, then returns, a changed girl with Beauxbatons for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Will her sudden, close friendship with George become something more? Rated T for slight language x
1. Chapter 1

"_**HERMIONE?"**_

**Set in 1****st**** year the first chapter;**

**I don't own harry potter :(**

**Please review & subscribe, it'd mean allot & feel free to message me with suggestions.**

**Lilli xx (Gryffindor-Princessxxx)**

Chapter 1;

George Weasley his identical twin Fred were just walking to the common room, at around 7 at night, after a detention, when they heard shouting.

"Bet you a galleon that it's Granger and Ron!" grinned Fred

"Deal, yeah, they seem to be arguing more often..."

"Young love!" cackled Fred as they stepped through the portrait hole. They both stopped laughing when they saw the cause of the shouting. Standing around 3 feet apart stood Ron and Hermione, screaming at each other, wands raised, with the whole of the Gryffindor house surrounding them. They made their way to the front, next to Harry who looked very worried.

"What's happened?" Fred whispered to Harry

"No, idea, I just came through and found them yelling at each other, Hermione looks like she's going to snap in a minute though!"

Hermione was very red in the face, her deep brown eyes blazing, mad curls flying everywhere as she screamed at Ron.

"WELL, GOOD FOR YOU RONALD, YOU'VE FINALLY GOT YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ARSE AND RELIASED THAT I'M A BLOODY GIRL!"

"OH SHUT UP HERMIONE, NO ONE LIKES YOU ANYWAY!"

"NO ONE LIKES ME! WELL, RACK YOUR BRAINS RONALD, AND LETS SEE HOW MANY PEOPLE YOU'VE OFFENDED WITHIN THE PAST DAY! THAT WON'T TAKE LONG WILL IT – CONSIDERING YOU HAVE LIKE, 2 BRAIN CELLS!"

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A KNOW IT ALL!"

Fred grinned at George "Well, this is certainly funny..."

"AT LEAST I KNOW SOMETHING! AT LEAST, I ACTUALLY HAVE A LIFE! AT LEAST I CAN ADMIT WHEN I'M WRONG! I'M NOT A STUCK UP ARSE WHO THINKS OF NOTHING BUT WHAT THE NEXT MEAL IS!" screeched Hermione, silver sparks flying out of her wand.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT FAT!" yelled Ron and the whole common room went quiet.

"Guys, now, seriously, just chill..." stepped in Harry but Hermione put her arm out, shushing him.

"No, let's hear what Ronald has to say!" she growled, her voice dangerously low. The whole common room was quiet now, no one dared move, and George was suddenly very worried. He knew that, over the past 2 months, people had been talking about Hermione, he included, but she wasn't fat. She wasn't even ugly either. He, personally, though she was actually rather nice, for a first year.

"WELL, MISS I'M A STUCK UP COW!" yelled Ron, stepping forward with each word. "NO ONE ACTUALLY LIKES YOU, YOU'RE FAT, YOU'RE UGLY AND YOU'RE A BOOKWORM! ALL YOU DO IS MOAN AT PEOPLE! I MEAN, REALLY, WHO HAS ACTUALLY GONE OUT WITH YOU? HAVE YOU EVER BEEN 'LAX' ABOUT ANYTHING! NO! BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT 'WILD' IS! YOU'RE HAIR IS A MESS, YOU'RE FAT, AND I'M SURPRISED ANYONE CAN LOOK AT YOU WITHOUT THROWING UP! EVEN HARRY, SAID THAT YOUR HAIR WAS WILD AND YOU WERENT EXACTLY STUNNING, GINNY SAID THAT YOU NEED TO WEAR NICER CLOTHES, AND WELL, FRED AND GEORGE, LETS NOT GO INTO WHAT THEY SAID! READ MY LIPS, HERMIONE GRANGER. .!" Ron roared, by now he was centimetres away from Hermione, who had gone very pale, and was shaking slightly. There was a long pause in the common room. No one moved, barely breathed. Everyone was waiting for the explosion, the spell that would send Ron flying into the wall. But it never came. Hermione just stepped away from Ron and began walking towards the common room portrait. Harry stepped in front of her

"Herm... I..."

"Save your breath, potter!" she snapped and he flinched at her words "You don't want to talk to me remember, as I'm 'not exactly pretty!'"

The glare she sent Fred and George, should have vaporised them on the spot. All of a sudden, she turned

"Well... as I now know what you all think, I might as well leave, I might blind you all with my ugliness." Hermione, snapped, tears falling from her face now and sprinting out of the room. George felt a dull ache of guiltiness in his heart and a sour taste in his mouth. Okay, so, him and Fred both has been talking about the frizzy haired bookworm behind her back but why, oh, why did he feel so bad when he saw her?

"Come in!" called Dumbledore, and in stepped a tear stained Hermione Granger.

"Miss Granger! What is wrong?" he asked, standing up suddenly, "Sit!" he called and summoned a chair underneath the girl.

"Professor, I...I... wish to leave..." the girl sobbed

"Miss Granger! Why on earth..."

"Because... I... can't... stay... here!"

"Miss Granger, it can't be that bad..."

Dumbledore listened for over an hour as Hermione told him all she had heard in the corridors, been yelled at, found out from gossip and he sighed.

"Miss Granger.. If, you feel that passionate that in your word "no one likes me!", then yes, you may leave, but to Bauxbeautons in France. Madame Maxime, would love to have you.."

"Thank you so much!" the girl practically screamed and hugged the professor around the waist!

"Have you seen Hermione?" asked Harry to George as they sat at breakfast the next morning/

"Nope, have you..."

"No, she didn't come back last night, I hope she's alright!"

"Well, I don't know, she seemed distraught yesterday.."

"Hey, Lavender?" Harry asked the girl with long flowing blonde hair "Seen Hermione?"

"No, sorry, she didn't come into the dorm this morning though and she wasn't in the library, she's disappeared!"

Harry turned back to the twins, looking worried

"She'll be fine!" laughed Fred piling food onto Harry's plate "Anyway, its only Granger!"

Just then, Dumbledore, stepped forward and called for silence. McGonagall, who stood next to him, seemed very upset about something.

"Now, I have a very sad announcement to be made. You, over at the Gryffindor table, may have noticed that you have a member missing, a very valuable member; Miss Granger. Well, for reasons, known only to Gryffindor, Myself and Her, she left last night..."

**Wow! So Hermione's left! Will she ever been seen again? Well, she might if you review ;) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

"_**HERMIONE?"**_

**I don't own Harry Potter, wish I did, but I don't! Sorry if the French is wrong, i learn German at school for my GSCE's and stuff, so i cant really say much in French, so i had to use Babylon Translator – feel free to correct me on anything! **

**Lilli x**

****Chapter 2;

"And now, let's welcome, the lovely ladies, of the Beauxbatons academy, with their headmistress, Madame Maxine." Dumbledore called when the Durmstrangs had sat down.

The doors of the hall burst open and at least 30 stunning girls, trotted forwards, stopping every so often and letting butterflies fly from their hands. All of them seemed to have been picked from modelling agents. Then in front of Madame Maxime, danced, easily the prettiest girl. She was medium height, slim yet curvy, slightly brown tanned skin, her hair was a toffee brown and in perfect ringlets down her back with honey highlights and she had deep brown doe eyes. The blue silk dress was well above her knee but it wasn't slutty and her blazer/jacket fitted perfectly. She looked like something out of a fairytale. Was it his imagination, but George, swore, that as she danced past him, she winked? No, way, he must have been dreaming, every single boy in the hall was staring at her, gobsmacked, and all the girls looked slightly pissed off!

The girl finished her dance with a twirl and bowed as the whole hall burst into applause, whooping and cheering. The girl grinned over at the Gryffindor table and waved in their direction! Ginny and most of the other girls sighed as they all whispered and nudged each other and Fred & George, kicked Harry and Ron under the table.

"PHOAR! Hottie!" gasped George and wolf whistled

"Bet, I can get her to come and sit with me!" laughed Ron, puffing out his chest.

"Nope, bet you, I can do better, she'll be in my bed by the end of this!" grinned Fred

"They were much better than the durmstrang lot, I mean these are hot & clever!" laughed Harry. The Beauxbatons girls, spoke briefly to Madame Maxime and then dispersed around the hall, sitting on the four different house tables.

"Sit here!" Fred was mouthing at the pretty girl and with a grin at her blonde friend, went and walked over to the Gryffindor table, sitting down in the space next to Fred, who with a wink at Ron, put his arm around her. Now, up-close to the girl, George thought she looked oddly familiar, her big brown doe eyes reminded her of someone but he couldn't quite put his finger on whom. The feast started and Fred was trying to engage the girl in some kind of conversation.

"Hello, Sexy!" he grinned and winked at the girl, who rolled her eyes at George, in a bored kind of way.

"J'ai un livre sur les fleurs, voulez-vous?"Fred asked the girl, looking pleased with himself.

The girl laughed and took Fred's arm from around her shoulders "You do know, Fred Weasley, that you just told me that you have a book on flowers?" the girl laughed and Fred recoiled, blushing.

"How do you know my name?"

"Uh, hello? I know everyone's name!" the girl laughed again, smiling. "That's Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, George Weasley, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan! Honestly, you'd think that you'd recognise me!" she laughed and winked at George.

"Oh, My Merlin!" a voice cried and seconds later the girl had thrown her arms around Neville's neck and was hugging him tightly. All the boys looked very very pissed off.

"You've changed so much since I last saw you!"

"Not really! No, you've changed the most! You're so pretty!" replied Neville blushing slightly "Is it weird to be back?"

"Yeah, it is actually! I do have to admit I was nervous because I was worried no one would speak to me – but no one has recognised me so it doesn't matter!" the girl laughed

"Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa!" cried Harry

"You've been to Hogwarts before?" asked Ron

"Well, yeah!" replied the girl, grinning at Neville

"And you know Neville!" Dean asked

"And all our names..." Seamus added

"No way! I would have noticed if you'd been walking around!" Fred laughed

"Yeah, well, maybe not, it's been 4 years since I was last here..."

"SHIT!" yelled George, jumping up suddenly; he knew he's seen those eyes before! "HERMIONE?"

**OMG! So Hermione's back! Bet you weren't expecting that! X Please review/rate/subscribe! I'd be a very happy bunny :) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yep, again, I don't own Harry Potter x**

Chapter 3;

The girl laughed and nodded as all of their jaws dropped. "Took you all long enough!"

"No way!" breathed Harry

"Yes way!" Hermione laughed, flicking back her hair "When I left here I was transferred to Beauxbatons and have been there ever since!" she told them, as she sat back down next to Fred.

"Whoa, Herms, explain!" Harry asked, awe struck.

"Okay, okay, I will, when you've all stopped staring at me in a love-struck, dumb way, it's disconcerting!"

All of the boys straightened up, and trying to look as if they hadn't just been caught out, while Hermione laughed.

"Well, basically, after what happened." She began and they all went red and looked down, but Hermione didn't bat an eyelid "I begged Dumbledore to let me leave and he did, so I transferred to Beauxbatons, and yeah, well, dieted - I'm a vegetarian now, got a makeover, found new friends and yeah! Here I am – about to enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament..."

"What!" yelled Ron "You're not old enough, you're what? 14? Like us!"

"Turned 15 on the 6th of September don't you remember? Well, in France, you can be 15 & older to enter! Hahaha!" she laughed and took a bite out of a deep red apple.

"That."

"Is."

"SO."

"Unbelievably"

"Unfair!"

"Life's unfair honey!" laughed Hermione as just then a her blonde friend came over

"Minnie, Madame Maxime est de me demander si vous voulez séjourner avec le Gryffindor comme dumbledore dit que vous pourriez!" the girl said to Hermione, who grinned at all of the boys faces

"What did she say?" asked Lavender, leaning over.

"She said, Madame Maxime is wondering if I would like to stay with all of you in the common room, in my old dorm as Dumbledore said that I could."

"Oh, okay, please, please do!" begged Parvati

"Yeah, please! You can show me how you do your makeup and you can catch up on the gossip!" laughed Lavender

"Oh, go on Hermione!" begged George "For me!" he said, battering his eyelashes.

"Well, alright then!" she laughed and turned back to the blonde girl "Oui, lils, pouvez-vous dire maxime que je le voudrais bien, je m'excuse! " she said when she saw the girls face drop "

"Très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vois que vous êtes en avec les gars, bonne minnie!"_  
><em>

Je ne suis pas obtenir en avec les gars! Oui, d'accord les jumeaux sont très chaud mais sérieusement, fred ne peut pas parler français, voir, parler à lui!" Hermione replied, laughing

Lilly (the blonde girl) leant over and spoke to Fred "Bonjour, je suis Lilly, qui êtes-vous? " she asked

"Viens et vois ma rose Chichis Pyjamas! winked Fred, and turned back to the boys "I just said, come into my bed!" he laughed

The blonde girl and Hermione burst into hysterics, clutching their sides.

"What?" asked Fred, annoyed

"You just said 'come and see my pink frilly pyjamas!" cackled Hermione.

**So Hermione's back, everyone's crushing on her and Fred cant speak French! Fun times ahead peeps! Please Please rate/review/subscribe – it means so much, and means i'll continue the story xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Don't worry; there will be some Mione/George in this chapter! Yep, you guessed it; I don't own Harry Potter :(x**

The next day, George awoke and wondered down to the common room, to see Hermione, sitting by the fire, using her wand to straighten her hair. She was wearing her Bauxbatons dress but without the jacket and she was wearing odd socks. George couldn't help noticing that she looked stunning without make up.

"Boo!" he cried and put his hands on her shoulders. Hermione jumped and turned around, glaring.

"Ce que l'enfer n'était que pour?"

"Mione?"

"Oh, sorry!" she laughed "Force of habit!"

He grinned and sat down next to her, staring into the fire. "Why you straightening your hair, it's pretty the way it is!"

"Just like a change. Thanks by the way." She said, blushing slightly.

"Um, Mione, I know that no one had really mentioned it, but I am truly sorry about what happened in your first year, I really am. You have no idea how bad I felt when I'd heard you'd left..." he began but Hermione stopped him by putting her finger to his lips

"George, I don't mind. It was a drastic thing for me to do, leave all of a sudden and I felt bad! Don't worry about it, I've forgotten about it... but... thank you for saying sorry... I'm sorry as well!"

"For what?"

"Just everything really, being a cow when I was first here, leaving suddenly, coming back etc!"

"Mione..."

"Mione?"

"Yeah, well, I can't be bothered to say 'Hermione' and Hermy sounds a bit crap!"

"Ha! Thanks!" Hermione laughed "Yeah, the girls call me Minnie!"

"Snazzy!"

"Yeah, I know right!" Hermione grinned, pulling out her makeup bag and putting on her foundation.

"Why on earth are you wearing that? You don't need it!" cried George, throwing his hands up in the air

"Well, I hate the few freckles I have on my nose and it just makes me look more 'finished'! Would you like to use some?"

"No fear! Why are you drawing on the bottoms of your eyes?"

"This, my dear friend, is called eyeliner, and this black brush, mascara!" Hermione giggled, doing her eyes. When she had finished she turned to face George.

"So, not entering the tournament?"

"Too young!" pouted George

"Aw, baby!" Hermione laughed and ruffled his hair "You coming to breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'll escort you!"

"Joys!" Hermione smirked, but let George pull her up and link his arm with her own.

"It's weird, y'know, being back, but not being in Gryffindor uniform!"

"Yeah, its weird seeing you in pale blue, aren't you cold?"

"Bloody freezing! I'd forgotten how cold it was here!"

"Here, use my cloak!" George, grinned passing her his cloak, shivers going up his spine as he helped her put it on.

"Sure you won't be cold?" she asked as they walked down the grand staircase

"Huh! I'm a man! I won't be cold!" George winked and puffed out his chest

"Well, 'man' is pushing it a bit!" laughed Hermione and poked him in the chest, feeling a six pack(!)

George, pulled a puppy dog face and Hermione laughed, blowing him a kiss. George, felt butterflies go through him "She's 2 years younger than you, she's 2 years younger than you!" he kept saying to himself.

They got to the great hall and sat down, on the Gryffindor table; George being very aware of everyone's eyes on them

"They're watching us y'know!" he whispered to Hermione, who was putting some yogurt into a bowl with some strawberries

"Well, who wouldn't, we're like so hot!" she laughed playfully

"I think it's because you're sitting with me!"

"Well, it's a free country, I can sit with who I like cant I?" Hermione, looked up at him, worry suddenly clouding her face "Oh, unless, you usually sit next to your girlfriend or something..."

"Mione, there is no 'girlfriend' and I usually sit with Fred at breakfast, and to be honest, it's a relief to be sitting next to someone who doesn't spray me with food every time they talk!"

Hermione laughed, a light tinkling laugh that sent shivers down George's spine. George, knew, deep down, he had fallen head over heels for her, without even noticing, not that he minded of course!

"Hey, Mione?"

"Yeah?"

"You going to put your name in?"

"Yeah..."

"Shall we go now, I don't think anyone's in there..."

How wrong he was! It seemed like the whole 3 schools were there, watching people put their names in, cheering or booing.

"No one here?" hissed Hermione "Oh yeah!"

"Whoops!"

Hermione smiled and walked forward, taking a piece of parchment with her name on, out of her dress pocket. With easy confidence and a slight sway of hips, she walked into the ring of age, and jumped up to put her name in the goblet. All of the Beauxbatons cheered, and so did most of the boys at the time, George included. She grinned, blushed and hurried back to stand next to George.

"Nice one!" whispered George "I wish I could put my name in..."

"You're too young!"

"Uh! You're only 15! It's stupid that they're letting YOU enter!"

"Jealous are we!"

"No! Why would I be jealous?" George pouted and Hermione laughed

"Well..."

"Oi, George!"

Fred bounded over, and looked from George to Hermione

"Why is she wearing your cloak?"

"Oh, um, i... well... she was cold!" George replied defensively, going red

"Well, she should have thought of that before she left!"

"Fred, how are you're pink pyjamas?" Hermione asked, smirking and George snorted "Look, my friends want me, bye George!"

"See, you later?"

"Yeah!" she laughed, gave him a quick hug and his cloak back, then ran over to her friends.

"You've got it bad!" laughed Fred, as George gazed after her

"Oh shut up!"

**Next chapter will be up soon! Thankyou to all you that reviewed! It means alot! Um, feel free to message me with ideas**

**Lilli xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heys guys! Thankyou all the reviews – you know who you are! I'll do personal shout outs in the next chapter for you all!x Hope you like the story so far – message me with ideas if you want, i'd appreaciate it! **

**I do not own Harry Potter **

**Lilli xx**

Chapter 5;

"You fancie her!" laughed Fred as they were coming out of charms and heading for the great hall

"I do not!"

"Do!"

"Not!"

"Do!"

"Not!"

"You do! I heard you! 'See you later?'!"

"Shut up!"

"Ha! You DO fancie her!"

"I DO NOT FANCIE HERMIONE GRANGER!" George yelled and lots of people looked over, confused.

"You do!" laughed Ginny, walking past "I saw you this morning!"

George slumped down into his chair, defeated.

"I knew you fancied her!"

"Hermione! Over here!" George cried as a group of Beauxbatons walked into the hall. Hermione, saw, spoke to her friends, many of whom where giggling and walked over and sat next to George on the Gryffindor table.

"Heya, thanks!"

"No problem, you excited?"

"Hell yeah! I hope its me!"

"I don't."

"Thanks much!"

"No.. i... meant... i'd be... don't worry!"

Hermione looked at him weirdly but let it drop, as Dumbledore walked up to the goblet of fire

"Tonight! We choose the 3 champions!" he called and the hall burst into appaulause "Without futher ado! The Durmstrang champion will be..."

The goblet shot out deep red flames and a piece of paper fluttered down into Dumbledore hand"

"VICTOR KRUM!"

George joined in the with the rest of the hall, as Victor Krum, Quidditch Legend, walked forward, took his piece of paper and disappeared into a room behind the teachers table.

"The Beauxbatons champions is..."

George took a deep breath in and hoped, that it wouldn't be Hermione. He didn't want her ripped apart in some kind of stupid task.

"HERMIONE GRANGER!"

George looked to his side at Hermione, who was grinning and began to clap. She looked at him, with a worried look and then walked forward to the front table. Many of the boys wolf whistled as she walked past and George's hands balled into fists. He noticed that Roger Davies, captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, a year above him was eying her appeatively. Hermione took the piece of paper from Dumbledore, who smiled at the young once-gryffindor girl and she too disappeared through the same door Krum went through. George was so annoyed, he didn't here went Diggory's name was annonched as Hogwarts champion, he wasn't with it when Harry's name came out of the goblet, or when Fred said that they should go to the common room to get some food for the party. He nodded and trailed along, behind everyone else, until he was the last in the corridor. He heard footsteps and turned quickly, hoping it was Hermione. It wasn't. It was Ginny, standing with her arms folded, one eyebrow raised.

"You okay?" she asked and walked alongside him

"Fine."

"George, no you're not!"

"I am. Gin."

"NO YOUR NOT!" Ginny suddenly turned and yelled at him "You're worried about Hermione, aren't you?"

"No i'm..."

"Dont insult my intelligence by saying that you're not – because you are. No one else noticed, but i saw. I heard that conversation you had with her and the pleading look you gave her. I saw your face fall when her name was called out. I saw your fists clench when Roger Davies looked at her, I saw that for the rest of the 'feast' you didn't say anything. Fred may be stupid, Ron might be stupid, Harry might be obvilous, but i am not! I can tell that you fancie her! Just pluck up the bloody courage and tell her that!"

"Gin..."

"Fine. Well, don't come running to me George Fabian Weasley, when you've lost her too Roger Davies or someone. She's not a Gryffindor anymore George, she's Beauxbatons, and when this tournaments over, she'll go back to France." And with one last, serious, slighty scary look, Ginny swept off down the corridor and to the right staircase. George sighed and sat down, against the wall; ginny's words still echoing in his mind...

"_Well, don't come running to me George Fabian Weasley, when you've lost her too Roger Davies"_

"_She's not a Gryffindor anymore George... when this tournaments over, she'll go back to France"_

**So! Hermione's the Beauxbatons Champion! Yeah, sorry about not mentioning Harry much – whoops, and just to say, Ginny & Hermione are close friends (forgot to mention this in the other chapters!) So what will George do? Will he tell Hermione? What will the first task be? Will Hermione & George get closer? Will you decided to review? **

**Lilli xxx**

**Love you all loads – you're all my inspiration :) x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya! Yep, chap 6! I hope you're all enjoying the story. I've decided to put a bit of ron jealousy into the mix a bit (for a certain reviewer!(** **MockingjayPaean****)) cause it was a great idea and it has actually worked! **

**I don't own Harry Potter (as much as i'd love to) i dont x  
><strong>

**Lilli xx**

Chapter 6;

"George?"

George blinked and saw Hermione kneeling infront of him, staring at him with those deep brown doe eyes of hers

"George? Are, you okay?"

"I'm fine.."

"And i'm a hippogriff! Whats wrong?" she asked, sitting down next to him

"Its nothing... really..."

"_Well, don't come running to me George Fabian Weasley, when you've lost her too Roger Davies"_

"George..."

"Leave it okay?" he snapped suddenly and she backed away, hurt flashing in her eyes "Sorry."

"Dont worry about it... its my fault for being nosy!"

"No, Mione, its mine for snapping... you were being nice... i'll tell you what it is okay?" he said, getting up and pulling her to her feet.

"What?"

"I'm scared... for you... i don't want to see you getting hurt..." he trailed off as she threw her arms around his neck. He grinned to himself and hugged her back, breathing in her smell of strawberries and chocolate. "Ha, don't strangle me now, hun!" he laughed and she lightly tapped his head

"Dont push it Weasley!" she grinned as he grabbed her wrists

"Hermione... i need to tell you..."

"Hey!"

They both turned and saw Ron, walking along the corriodor, looking more than a bit pissed off!

"Yes?" asked George, dropping Hermione's wrists as if she burned.

"The party's started y'know!" Ron said, looking from George to Hermione

"Oh! Yeah! Um, i need to be going – give Harry all my luck! See you tomorrow George?"

"Definatly, yeah, will do!" he laughed and gave her one last hug, before she walked off to the carriages

"Well Done Hermione!" called Ron, looking hopeful

"Thankyou Ronald." She replied, not bothering to look around. As soon as she was out of earshot, Ron rounded on George.

"What was that?"

"Me, talking to a friend."

"Looked a bit more than talking to a friend to me!"

"Yes, well, you're hardly the brightest of wizards are you!" George sighed, walking up the grand staircase, Ron behind him

"You're turning her against me aren't you!" Ron said apbruptly and George stopped

"Seriously? Ron? You made her leave! There is nothing you can do and trust me, she doesn't need me to turn her against you!"

"But...but...she's so hot!"

"Yes, and out of your league!"

"Well, she isn't in yours is she?"

"Whoever said she was?" replied George and stepped into the common room, leaving an annoyed Ron in the corridor.

**Yeah, sorry it was a short chapter, but i wanted to update ASAP and i have lots of ideas for the next chapter so i didn't want to drag this one on too much! What did you think? Was it good? Bad? Ugly? Please review – it means so much! Oh and thankyou to...**

**NikkiT453**

**MockingjayPaean**

**haleygur7**

**For all reviewing – you guys are amazing and are the reason why i keep going with this story! Thankyou all so much and please please please give me ideas – i WILL put them in this story. I'm so glad you all like it!**

**Lilli xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is up guys! Hope you all like it – loving the reviews btw – they really put a smile on my face **

**I don't own Harry Potter :'( I wish i did**

**Lilli x**

Hermione was walking along the 3rd floor corridor, heading to the photo and interview session she had with the rest of the champions and the judges when she heard a shout.

"Hey, Minnie? Isnt it?" a voice called and Hermione turned around, seeing a tall, good looking boy with black messy hair, deep blue eyes and a devilish smile behind her.

"Well, its Hermione, but yeah..."

"Kool, knew i'd got it right! I'm Roger Davies, Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain?" he said, smiling at her

"Uh, yeah..."

"Well done at getting Beauxbatons champion, you'll do amazingly!" Davies cut her off, grinning again.

"Hermione!" George yelled, seeing her and walking over

"You're really pretty, yknow that?" Davies said suddenly and Hermione stopped walking and looked at him. Talk about blunt! Luckily, George caught up with her at that moment so Davies couldn't carry on talking.

"See you around then, Princess!" called Roger, giving her one last dazzling smile and a wink as he walked off in the oppersite direction.

"What did he want?" asked George, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"No idea, he just started talking to me!"

"Well, you ARE beauxbaton champion!" George laughed but he still looked jealous as they walked up the 2nd floor corridor.

"Yeah, but if i'd know i'd have boys randomly coming up to talk to me everytime i walked down a corridor i wouldn't have put my name in!" Hermione laughed

"Sounds like you need a knight in shining armour!"

" I've already got one... its it more like a weasley with a shining smile!" giggled Hermione and linked her arm with george's "What did you want again?"

"Oh, yeah... wait, i'll give you this, it'll explain all, just make sure no one sees it! Got to dash, i'll be late for Charms and Flitwick will kill me! Love you!" George said in a rush, handing her a piece of paper and then picking her up and swinging her around, before dashing down the corridor

"Okay! Love you to!" Hermione laughed as he disspeared down the corridor. She made sure no one was looking and then opened the piece of paper;

_Heya Mione!_

_Meet me at the enterance hall, at 11 tonight. Make sure you wrap up warm, and for goodness sake make sure no-one see's you. Oh, and don't tell anyone either! Espically not Ron! Or your friends – i know what those French girls are like?x Enjoy your photo's & interviews _

_George xxxx_

Hermione laughed, tucked the piece of paper into her blazer pocket and carried on walking to the transfiguration room that the photos were being taken in. I wonder why George wants me to meet him at 11? She wondered as she walked into the room.

"Hiya Hermy!" a voice called and she went to stand next to Harry, who had called to her "You alright?"

"Yeah, thanks, you? Must have been a shock for you!"

"Wait... you don't believe I put my name in?"

"Uh, no. Harry, come on... i've known you for how long? No way would you do that!"

"Madame Maxime, doesn't seem to think so."

"Ignore her, she's just worried you might beat me!"

"There's no chance of that, you're amazing!"

"Ha, you'd be surprised!" Hermione laughed, just as Rita Skeeter walked into the room, followed by her photographer. Her bright blonde hair had been twisted into perfect ringlets that came to just below her ears and she was wearing a long, emerald green dress with a matching slightly darker coat which had a fur collar. She strolled into the center of the room, and stared at the 4 champions.

"Hello, i am Rita Skeeter, journalist for the daily prophet, and witch weekley, of course, you all know that!" she smiled, almost sinsterly at them all "Its you, we don't know."

She walked around them all, as if inspecting them "Right, shall we start with the beauty?" she said, grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her into a small cupboard, off the main room. Hermione sat down on box as Rita and her photographer sat infront of her, grinning.

"So, lovely, you are?"

"Hermione Granger.."

"And you, are the Beauxbatons champion, the only girl in this competition, nervous?"

"Um, yeah, i suppose..."

"But, you aren't just ordinary girl are you?"

"Well, actually, i thought i..."

"You are a stunningly, model like girl, who, as my sources say, is already being trailed by many adoring boys?" Rita asked and looked at her, as the photographer took a photo

"Yes.. but..."

"And, is it true that you were once a Gryfinndor, here at Hogwarts..."

"Yes i was..."

"And left because of horrendous bullying..."

"I wouldn't say..."

"Do you hate being back at the school that's students hurt you..."

"They didn't..."

"Lovely dear... and just one thing... what make up do you use?"

Sighing angrily, Hermione got up and walked out of the broom cupboard, slamming the door behind her. As she walked past Cedric, who had just been called forward she whispered

"Be careful, she doesn't let you get a bloody word in edge ways and she puts the words into your mouth!"

He grinned at her, mouthing thankyou and then walked into the broom cupboard. Hermione, left the room and walked back to down towards the carriages, muttering about how Rita Skeeter was a selfish, gossiping cow, who needed to get her roots done properly.

**So, why does George need to meet Hermione at 11? And what was Roger Davies doing, chatting her up! Review please, it means so much and im working on the next chapter **

**Lilli x  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya guys,**

**I haven't updated for ages – im sooooooo sorry! I've been busy & stuff, but i am carrying on with story as you guys all seem to love it!**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**So... chapter 8... finally i hear you all cry!**

**Lilli xxx**

Chapter 8;

"Geez Mione, where were you!" George laughed, as Hermione walked up from the courtyard.

"Sorry, its bloody freezing and i had to turn my trunk upside down to find my coat!"

"It took you half and hour to search your trunk?"

"Yep, i have my whole wardrobe in there!"

"Cause thats normal!"

"George!"

"Sorry, come on, before anyone see's us."

George grabbed Hermiones hand and pulled her down the small path that led to Hagrid's cottage

"You made me meet up at 11."

"Half 11"

"Fine, half 11, to go and see hagrid?"

"No! Its better – trust me!"

They walked further on into the forest and suddenly, a roar vibrated through the forest. Hermione looked at George.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?"

"You'll see!" George winked and ran forwards, laughing

"George! Dont you dare leave me in here!" Hermione yelled after him and with a sigh, ran after him "George! Seriously! I cant run in these shoes!"

Hermione heard badly muffled laughing, and peered around a tree to see George,crying with laughter.

"If you've made me come out at this time of night, into the forbidden forest, so you can laugh at me, i don't find it funny, goodnight!" Hermione snapped and turned to leave, but George grabbed her hand

"Sorry, come on, please?" George pouted, giving her puppy dog eyes

"Fine!" Hermione sighed, but she was grinning

"It WAS funny though!"

"George!"

"Soz babe!"

Hermione sighed and shook her head, but let George pull her though the woods, the roaring getting louder.

"Seriously, George, what IS that?"

George, turned, put his fingers to his lips and pulled her behind a big oak tree.

"George! What the..."

Hermione peered out from behind the oak tree and nearly fainted with shock. There, in the middle of a clearing, were 4 dragons, in cages, with wizards running about shooting spells or getting meat.

"There the first task!" whispered George, taking Hermione's hand

"What?"

"My, brother, Charlie, works with them, they've been brought over from Romania, he told me that there the first task, you have to get past them i think... he says that although the Horntail is the worst, that Welsh Green has a bad temper apprantly."

"So, i have to fight a bloody dragon!"

"Language dear, and yes, basically." George said, looking down at the girl, who had gone very pale "Hey, you'll be fine... i promise..." he said and pulled her into a close hug, breathing in her scent of strawberries and chocolate.

**Sorry, I know it's really short, but I wanted to get that chapter out of the way as nothing much happens... so Hermione has to fight a dragon! How will she do it? Will she and George get close? What about that Roger Davies? And what did Rita Skeeters article say? Please please review! I know that this was a crappy chapter but please do! Give me ideas, what you like, what you hate, what you want Hermione's Yule ball dress to look like! I'm thinking blue & silver off the shoulder? Give me ideas, my amazing wonderful reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Lilli x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heya, yeah, so chapter 9! Hermione vs Dragon!**

**I don't own Harry Potter (kinda obvious i would have thought?)**

**Lilli x**

Chapter 9,

"You okay?" asked George, the morning of the 1st task

"Oh, yes, im bloody brilliant!" snapped Hermione in return, who was twisting the bottom of her blue & silver task jacket.

"Right, you're just stressed, you wouldn't be saying any of this if you weren't about to fight a dragon..."

"JUST STOP TALKING!" shrieked Hermione, almost hysterically.

"Hermione, you need to go down now..." Madame Maxime said, coming over. "We must not be late." Was it George's imagination or was Madame Maxime giving him a very dirty look?

"Yes Madame." Hermione sighed and Madame Maxime went and waited at the door.

"Well, see you guys later, if i'm not eaten or savaged by the drago... um, 1st task!" Hermione said, quickly remembering that she wasn't supposed to know about the dragons.

"Yep, bye Mione!" laughed George, giving her a quick hug

"Good luck Hermione!" called Neville "We'll all cheer for you!"

"Yeah!" agreed Seamus, in his irish lilt "Your ex-gryff after all!"

Hermione smiled nervously and began to walk towards the door. The beauxbatons began to cheer and scream and she turned and waved quickly

"Good luck princess!" yelled Roger Davies and the beauxbaton girls, decended into giggles winking at Hermione, who rolled her eyes, and disappeared out of the hall.

"Bloody roger davies..." George muttered, stabbing his kippers with more force needed

"Jealous much!" laughed Fred

"Aw, poor georgie!" joined in Lee Jordan, grinning.

Hermione walked into the champions tent, and saw Krum, looking as surly as ever, Diggory pacing, looking nervous and Harry looking like he could be sick.

"Hey." She said going over to him

"Hiya Hermy."

"Harry!"

"Sorry, it was what i used to call you..." he trailed off

"Yeah it was..." Hermione said, leaving the awkward silence to consume them

"Champions!" Dumbledore called, walking into the tent, followed by Karakoff, Madame Maxime & Bagman. "Come over here please!"

"Now, what you will face is in this bag, well a replicate of it, there are wizards on hand if things get out of control and here is your mission, you must get the golden egg. If you don't, there is no hope of you continuing on to the next task. Miss Granger..." he said, holding out the bag to Hermione. She placed her hand in and pulled out a green dragon with the number '2' around its neck.

"Ah, yes, the Welsh Green, and you my dear will go second."

Hermione barely paid attention to what the other champions pulled out the bag, she was remembering with horror, what George had said the night they saw the dragons.

"_...that Welsh Green has a bad temper apparently..."_

She took a deep breath in as Dumbledore and the others went out of the tent and Bagman voice sounded out across the stadium

"Now, welcome to the 1st task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament! The 4 champions with have to get past there dragon to get the golden egg. Now, give a big cheer for Mr Diggory of Hogwarts!"

Hermione heard the roar of the crowd, as Cedric, pale yet with the steely look on his face, stepped out of the tent and into the arena. Hermione began to re-pace the steps he had been walking. Hearing what was happening to him was not helping her nerves. Then there was roar of the crowd and Bagman was yelling "And he has the golden egg!"

Hermione took a deep breath and walked to the side of the tent, clutching her wand. Bagman called out into the crowds "Now, make some noise for the only girl in this tournament, the stunning, Miss Granger of Beauxbatons!"

Hermione stepped out into the area and looked around, there were thousands of students, screaming and cheering. She could see Flora, Sophie & Lily all doing a cheerleading routine, Neville & Seamus, along with Ginny, holding a huge banner saying "Come on Ex-Gryff!" and George, cheering, but very pale and nervous looking.

Hermione heard a load roar and turned to her left, there, was a HUGE welsh green, its huge black eyes following her. Suddenly it reared up and Hermione threw herself behind a rock as it shot flames at her. She took a deep breath in and grabbed her wand tighter. She climbed up onto the rock and waved her wand

"Acideus Musicolus!"

Soft, sweet music began to almost pour from her wand and the great beast, began to sway and then, fell, into a slumber. Quietly, Hermione crept up and was inches from the golden egg when the beast awoke and turned on her. Hermione ducked as a clawed claw (:P) swept down and slashed her arm. The crowd gasped, as she fell backwards,

"Impedima!" Hermione cried and the dragon froze, and Hermione grabbed her egg.

The crowd whooped and shrieked and screamed as Hermione clutching the golden egg walked off into the 2nd tent.

**Hermione won! Yay! Review please & you'll c what happens next - shoutouts next chap!xxx**


End file.
